BellaAlcide
by XxLiLSmurffXx
Summary: Bella finds out she is adopted,  her sister is sookie stackhouse. Bella moves to bon temps and she finds herself falling for the smexxii werewolf R&R
1. Chapter 1

New Story

Bella/Alcide

Bella dumped Edward bcoz of his possesive ways.

So no forest, Bella being depressed.

Bella is adopted by Renee and Charlie.

My Bella is diff than the one in the books and movies, so imagine Bella with blue eyes and

Blonde hair.

Bella is Sookie and Jason's baby sister.

Bil is still an ass (lol)

Jessica and Laffeyette are Bella's best friends.

Bella is more Fae than Sookie.

Bella is Telepathic, Telekinetic, Thirsts for blood, Fast, Very magical(like all Fae) and isnt

Clumsy.

Bella and Sookie are alike in looks and personality.

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella was talking to her dad Charlie and there was something gnawing at him,**

**He decided he was going to tell Bella that she is adopted and where her family is.**

**So here goes nothing 'Bella' Charlie called out.**

'**Yeah dad coming' Bella replied. So she came into the living room and sat down.**

'**Ok, Bella i need too tell you something very important and i'll completely**

**Understand if you get angry with me. You're adopted, you have a sister called Sookie**

**And a brother called Jason, you have a grandmother named Adele Stackhouse.**

**They all live in Bon Temps Louisiana.' Charlie said.**

"**Why wait this long too tell me Charlie?" Bella was trying not to get too angry.**

**Charlie didn't have an answer for that question. "Im not staying here i want too **

**Move too Bon Temps to be with my family. Do you have any way of contacting them?" Bella said. "Yes i do, i'll go and do it for ya Bells." "ok" bella replied.**

**(Skipping to the next morning)**

**BPOV: So last night i found out i am adopted to say i was shocked would b the understatement of the year. But today is the day im leaving Forks and goin 'Home' which is Bon Temps, Charlie arranged with Sookie to meet me at the airport in Shreveport. Im nervous but beyond excited i've always wanted siblings, so here i am at Port Angeles waiting to board the plane. It's going too be the longest plane ride ever, it's all going to be worth it when i get there.**

**(Shreveport Airport)**

**SPOV: I have a little sister and she is coming to live with us, so excited. Here i am waiting at the airport for Bella, soo nervous for meeting her. I just don't understand why noone ever told us that we had a little sister? . But oh well she is coming home thats all that matters. Jason is going to freak Gran and i never told him about Bella yet and Bill dosen't know. I look up to the arrival board and i notice that the plane has just got in, time too meet Bella.**

**I see Bella as soon as she got off, she walked over to the baggage claim and started too look around, so i start walking over and as soon as i did Bella spotted me. As soon as i get up too her i get her straight into a hug and we both started crying. When we finally let go i ask if she wants too go home and she nodded her head that which i had to laugh at and when i did she asked "What's so funny?" i just said "The way you were nodding you're head it was cute." Bella just blushed.**

**(Skip car ride)**

**Bon Temps. **

**BPOV: Sookie did pick me up and it was so good to meet my sister. We just got to Bon Temps. I am soo exhausted the plane ride took so much out of me. When we pulled up out front of this house, i saw 2 women and 3 men sitting out front. I looked at Sookie and she put her hand on my shoulder and nodded. 'Ok Bella put on you're big girl panties and get out of the car'. So we both got out of the car and started walking up the steps, when we got up on the porch Sookie looked at a woman and said"This is Bella." To which the elderly woman just opened her arms and you could see she had tears in her eyes.. hmm wonder what thats about.? So i went and hugged the woman and she started crying, when she said my baby granddaughter is home i knew she knew before me or Sookie. When she was finished crying and hugging me, she set me up and looked at me in the eye and said " Im Adele Stackhouse you're grandmother." To say everyone else around us was shocked would be an understatement. When they all recovered this one guy said to Sookie "you have a sister?" "yes i do, and i just found out so don't go getting all why didn't you tell me..?" Sookie said too Bill, i was trying not too laugh it was pretty funny.**

**Sookie turned around and is just like "This is Bill, Eric, Pam and Alcide." I said hello to all of them only one stood out and that was Alcide. We just looked at each other, i started to feel warm so i quickly looked away and when i did i got this really uncomfortable ache. Sookie looked at me like 'what the hell?'. Gran got up and she is like "well i'll let all you talk im going to bed these old bones of mine need rest". Sookie and i got up and hugged her and said goodnight.**

**So with Gran gone, Sookie looked at me and she is like "well i guess it's time to explain everything too you. Ok Bill, Eric and Pam are vampires, Alcide is a Werewolf." Ok didnt see that all coming. "Ok let me get this right i moved away from one town with Supernatural creatures just to move to another town with them?." 'WTF, FML'. I thought. Oh and you haven't heard the rest of it, have you heard of true mates?." Huh "Uh no".**

"**Ok it's where the Supes find their mates or so i have been told." "Umm ok explain properly." "Well you are Alcide's mate, thats why you both felt uncomfortable when you both looked away and how Alcide has a strong connection too you and wants to protect you, he dosen't trust Eric anywhere near you so if i was you i would get near Alcide to calm him down, NOW".**

**TBC BRB WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER PEACE MUCH LOVE ... KATxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**New Story**

**Bella/Alcide**

**Bella dumped Edward bcoz of his possesive ways.**

**So no forest, Bella being depressed.**

**Bella is adopted by Renee and Charlie.**

**My Bella is diff than the one in the books and movies, so imagine Bella with blue eyes and**

**Blonde hair.**

**Bella is Sookie and Jason's baby sister.**

**Bill is still an ass (lol)**

**Jessica and Lafayette are Bella's best friends.**

**Bella is more Fae than Sookie.**

**Bella is Telepathic, Telekinetic, Thirsts for blood, Fast, Very magical (like all Fae) and isn't**

**Clumsy.**

**Bella and Sookie are alike in looks and personality**

**I don't think i have ever moved that fast before in my life, as soon as Sookie said 'NOW' i was behind Alcide and he put himself between me and the vampires, i don't understand why they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me. I heard Alcide growl, so i put my hand between his shoulder blades and as soon as i done that he turned his head just a bit too see me **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I don't think i have ever moved that fast before in my life as soon as Sookie said "NOW",i was behind Alcide and he put himself between me and the Vampires, i don't understand why they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me. I heard Alcide's growl, so i put my hand between his shoulder blades, as soon as i done that, he turned his head just a bit to see me his eyes were black as night.I know i should have been scared but i knew he wouldn't hurt me, i chanced a peek into his mind ah so thats what it was he dosen't want me near vampires because they are dangerous. I kept my hand between his shoulder blades, it was making me feel better an it was calming my mate down.  
>He calmed down, they were all looking at me concerned. I had enough of it so i said "Did you all think Alcide would really hurt me?" They all looked ashamed that they were all thinking that. "Ok, Bella come on it's time to go to bed".<br>Sookie said, "Ok, night Alcide, night everyone else." I said and left before Alcide could do or say anything,  
>APOV(Alcide): So here i am standing around with a bunch of vamps and Sookie. When Sookie got a phone call saying she needs to go to Shreveport airport to pick someone up, so Sookie walks out and tells us she is just going to be 2 hours at the most and not to kill each other. I don't think she was joking, so here we are Sookie just got back and she and another female that looked like her get out of the car and start walking up to the porch where we were all standing.<br>They both looked at Adele and Sookie said "This is Bella".  
>To which Adele just opened her arms and you could see the tears in her eyes. So Bella just hugged Adele an she started crying, when she said my baby grandaughter is home we all looked they finished hugging an crying,<br>she looked at Bella and said" I'm Adele Stackhouse you're grandmother". To say we were all absolutely shocked woul be an understatement. When we all recovered Bill said "You have a sister?" "Yes i do and i just found out so don't go getting all why didn't you tell me..?" Sookie said to Bill.  
>Which was pretty fucking funny.<p>Sookie turned around to face us all an started the introductions,<br>"This is Bill, Eric, Pam and Alcide." Bella said hello to us all,  
>but she was looking at me the longest. We just stared at each other,<br>i started to feel warm and by the look on Bella's face she was feeling the same way, she looked away as quickly as she could. When she did i had an uncomfortable ache. Sookie made a face at Bella, Adele got up and said "well i'll let you all talk, im going too bed these old bones of mine need rest." Sookie and Bella got up and hugged their grandmother and said goodnight.  
>So with Adele gone to bed, Sookie looked at Bella and said "well i guess it's time to explain everything too you. Ok Bill, Eric and Pam are vampires, Alcide is a werewolf. When Sookie finished, Bella looked at us all while she said "Ok let me get this right, i moved away from one town with Supernatural creatures just too move to another town with them?." "OK" i thought. "Oh and you haven't heard the rest of it, have you heard of true mates?."<br>"Uh no" Bella replied. "Ok it's where the Supes find their mates or so i've been told." "Umm ok explain properly." "Well you are Alcide's mate,  
>thats why you both felt uncomfortable when you both looked away and how Alcide has a strong connection too you and wants too protect you, he dosen't trust Eric anywhere near you, so if i was you i would get near him an calm him down, NOW".<br>AN... Ok i hope you all like this chapter..  
>thank you to everyone who reviewed.. xx So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon im working on it right now..<br>Here are some possible ideas and points for the story *Pam becomes a Mother Figure to Bella.?  
>*Bella dosen't get along with Bill.<br>*Do you think the Cullens or the Wolves should appear in the story.?  
>*Do you want to see SookieEric or just Sookie/Bill.?  
>Ok that is all for now..! xx kat <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Just A Quick AN, I'm Putting These Stories On Hold Until Further Notice.. So Sorry .. XxKat 


End file.
